Sue
Sue is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Sue is a long-standing, albeit high-strung, customer of Papa’s many restaurants. She is a hard working team leader at the Tastyville Fluffmart. On a normal workday, Sue can be seen pacing the sales floor while frantically barking orders to her underlings. Unfortunately, for all the diligent work that she accomplishes, Sue rarely receives any praise from upper management, which only adds to her irritability. Appearance Sue has light tone skin and long, straight blond hair. She wears a red T-shirt with two white spots underneath the sleeves, blue jeans with a black belt, and white shoes with red laces. As shown in her Flipdeck, her pants are now beige instead of blue, and her shirt is slightly different and now includes a name tag. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 pepperonis (top) *6 mushrooms (bottom) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Lettuce *Cheese *Onion *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Onion Ring *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings (left) *4 Honey Mustard Strips *4 Celery (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Mushrooms *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Watermelon Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Rose (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Frosted Rose (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Coconut Shavings *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Valentini (Ravioli in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Spiced Saffron (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *7 Tomatoes *3 Chicken *3 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Lollipop Bits *Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Tree Donut with Cherry Cordial (Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles (Rainbow in other holidays) *Regular Ring Donut **Red Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle (Vanilla in other holidays) *Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Snowflake Sprinkles (Rainbow in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BBQ Hog Wings (left) *4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *4 Celeries (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperonis on the top *6 Mushrooms on the bottom *4 Tomatoes *Medium baked *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Red Windsor Cheese (Marble Colby Cheese in other holidays) *Sun Dried Tomatoes (Tomato in other holidays) *Mushrooms *Shredded Lettuce *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Balsamic Dressing in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **BBQ Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Watermelon Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Rose (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle in other Holidays **X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * Hakuto Jelly (Rhubarb Filling in other holidays) * Hakuto Jelly (Rhubarb Filling in other holidays) * Cherry Filling * Cherry Filling * Cherry Blossom Crust (Vented Crust in other holidays) * White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Toasted Coconuts (All Over) * 9 Sakuramochis (Inner and Center) (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Next Chefs * 2011 - She earned more votes than Kayla in the first round, but later she lost to Peggy in the second round of the Pineapple Division. * 2012 - She lost to Tohru in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Johnny in the Cheddar Division. * 2013 - She lost to Willow in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Hank in the Fizzo Division. * 2014 - She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Mango Division. * 2015 - She lost to Sienna in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Connor in the Buffalo Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go! : Rank 56 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 52 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 8 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Frosted Rose. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Red Windsor Cheese. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Syrup. Trivia *She usually has colorful orders, like Lisa. *Her clothes are similar to Lisa’s, but hers are red and Lisa's are purple/blue. *In the intro of Papa's Hot Doggeria, Sue's eyes have a triangle and square inner shape. *She is the last female customer unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She appears in the Flipdeck cards for both Mindy and Vicky. *Sue is the last Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! debutant to have a flipdeck. Order Tickets Sue_Pizzeria.png|Sue's Pizzeria Order Sue Burgeria.png|Sue's Burgeria order Sue bugeria.png|Sue's Burgeria HD order Sue fr.jpg|Sue's Freezeria Order Sue Wingeria.png|Sue's Wingeria order Sue hot.png|Sue's Hot Doggeria order sue cupcake ®.png|Sue's regular Cupcakeria order Sue HD.png|Sue's Freezeria HD order Sue Patar.png|Sue's Pastaria regular order Sue Freeze.png|Sue's Freezeria To Go! order Sue's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Sue's Cheeseria Order during Valentine's Day Sue's Cheeseria Order.png|Sue's Cheeseria Order Suecupcakeriatogo.jpg|Sue's regular Cupcakeria To Go! order Gallery 042 Mindy.jpg|Her Cameo In Mindy's Flipdeck 102_a.jpg|Her Cameo in Vicky's Flipdeck 12 (Sue).jpg|Sue thumbs up! Sue 2.png|Sue sue third place.png|I didn't make in first place! I demand a rematch! sue2.png|Sue says Yippee in Hot Doggeria A monster lettuce taco.png|I swear the lettuce looks like grass here, lol. Poor Sue.png sue not star customer.png|Sue when she is not a star customer sue ice skating.png|Sue "ice skating" Perfect Pasta for Sue.png Okay Pasta - Sue.png Stpaddys14.jpg|What is going on here! Perfect Pasta for Sue 2.png Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus and Kingsley are waiting to order hot dog in Hot Doggeria Intro. Perfectsue.png|Sue, Cecilia and perfect donuts!!! Sue!!.png|New customer!: Sue Sue happy 2.png|Sue is happy with her perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.00.56.png|Sue and Clair are angry (even if you give they hearts) Sue perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect holiday donuts! Sue Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect taco! Sueperfect.png|Sue goes Silver with her perfect wings! Awards buffalo.jpg|Sue looks pretty unhappy finishing 3rd place. Sue Freezeria Perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect sundae! Sue Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png sq & tri in eyes.PNG|A close up view of the triangle and square in her eyes. happysue.png|Sue's perfect Valentine Day's cupcakes! Sue Papa's Freezeria.jpg Angry Sue.png|What is this?|link=File:Angry Sue.png sbp.jpg|A perfect pie for Sue Sue - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Sue Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Sue.png|Artwork by Papl Fan Art Sue.png|Fan art for Sue ChibiMaker sue.jpg|sue chibi maker bandicam 2015-03-31 17-57-52-416.jpg 0310GNS.png|She on her job sue.jpg|chibi sue by liselottelove Pixel Sue 2.png|Made by LavenderSunset Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters